


Silent

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having known each other this long, words are not needed anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

When they finally got together, no special circumstances had lead up to it. They had been running around after a suspect for almost two weeks, closed the case, written their reports and been sent home that Thursday afternoon by Vance with orders not to come back until Monday. Bone tired, Gibbs had only raised an eyebrow at Tony and with a short nod, Tony confirmed. At home, Gibbs lit up his fireplace, steaks already in marinade waiting to be grilled. Tony arrived only a little later with a six-pack and a bottle of bourbon.

Steaks grilled and devoured, beers clinked and consumed, bourbon opened and poured, a game was found on the television. Nothing special, just their usual routine. Not needing to talk, they just slouched together on the couch, sipping bourbon and watching the game. Neither was surprised when they felt their eyes close.

Waking up a few hours later, Tony felt warm and comfortable, feelings he automatically associated with Gibbs. There was no confusion over where he was, the instant he awoke he knew he was on Gibbs’ couch. But usually when he woke up there, he had a crick in his neck from having fallen asleep with his head on the back of the couch. This time, there was no crick and he was more comfortable than normal. He felt his cheek resting on something warm and solid, and felt a gentle rise and fall. Opening his eyes, he saw what he recognized as Gibbs’ USMC shirt and realized his head was resting on the man’s chest. Then he felt arms holding him.

There was no freak out, no sudden jumping up and back and getting away. There was contentment. He languished in the feeling for a few moments before raising his head and looking up at the face of the man he was using as a pillow. Blue eyes were open and looking at him aware. It felt like the most natural thing for Tony to close the distance and press his lips softly against Gibbs’, so he did. A gentle caress of lips against lips, nothing passionate, just loving. When he pulled back, Gibbs followed him and returned the gesture.

No words were spoken. Gibbs moved to get up, Tony sensing the movement and doing the same. Checking the fire had died down and turning off the television and lights, Gibbs walked to the stairs and went up, Tony on his six. Upstairs, they moved to the bathroom, Gibbs grabbing a new toothbrush from under the sink and setting it out for Tony. Teeth brushed and having hit the head, they moved into the bedroom and stripped to their boxers. Sliding under the sheets, Gibbs held them up and Tony got in beside him. After a moment, Tony scooted over and resumed his position as he had awoken on the couch, plastered against Gibbs’ side with his head on the man’s chest. Gibbs’ arms closed around him and sleep claimed them both again.

The next time Tony woke up, soft morning light was just starting to brighten the room. He found himself still in the same position he had fallen asleep in, and the warmth and contentment were still present. Opening his eyes he looked up at Gibbs. This time, the blue eyes were still hidden behind eyelids and he spent a few moments just looking at the other man. His sniper senses telling him he was being watched, Gibbs woke up and opened his eyes, looking directly into the green orbs observing him. This time, Gibbs did what felt natural and brought their lips together. Another gentle caress, but this time it deepened after a moment. Tony opened his lips and allowed access to the tongue seeking it, bringing it together with his, softly swirling around each other and finding the hidden places in each other’s mouths.

Tony slid his hand down Gibbs’ side and back up. Gibbs stroked Tony’s back and flanks, continuing the kiss. Moments turned into minutes and Tony was not even surprised when on another stroke down the other man’s side, his arm brushed against his hardening flesh. He had felt himself getting hard as well and knew that Gibbs could feel it where he was pressing against his thigh. Neither reacted or broke the kiss. Another few minutes later, Tony’s hand drifted to caress the cock now standing at attention and relished in the soft moan this elicited from the other man. Gibbs pushed him back a little so Tony was lying on his side and Gibbs could reach his hardened flesh as well. Languidly they stroked each other, still kissing and only breaking from the other’s lips to take a breath or place kisses on a cheek or neck where it could be easily reached. It did not take long, and when their release was complete, they drifted off into sleep again.

Awaking from his dozing only a short hour later, Tony was disappointed to find himself alone this time. The warmth he had felt on waking the previous times was diminished with Gibbs’ absence at his side, but the contentment was still present in full force. He heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom and contemplated going in there to join Gibbs, but then his stomach rumbled. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he realized it was long hours since they had had their steaks. Having slept pretty much the whole time since then, he felt rested and relaxed. Borrowing some sweats from Gibbs’ drawer, he put them on and went downstairs to fix some coffee and breakfast.

While the coffee was percolating, Tony raided the fridge to see what he could cook up for breakfast. Grabbing what he wanted, he started chopping up some ham and cheese and some vegetables he found that could still pass for fresh, and mixed eggs to make them omelets. As he was about to pour the omelet mix into the frying pan, Gibbs entered the kitchen, wearing sweats and a t-shirt and his hair still damp from the shower, sticking up all over the place. Gibbs grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and, on the way over to the coffee machine, kissed Tony on the cheek in passing. Pouring the coffee, Gibbs grabbed some sugar and milk and fixed Tony’s coffee the way he liked it before handing him the mug. Tony kissed him on the cheek in thanks, then turned back to the stove to make the omelets.

Sitting at the table, the omelets were practically inhaled while the men each read sections of the newspaper and drank more coffee. After a while, Tony got up and started clearing the plates. Gibbs poured more coffee for both, then joined Tony at the sink and dried as Tony washed. Breakfast stuff cleared, they took their coffee into the living room and sat on the couch. Gibbs grabbed a book he was reading from the side table and opened it. Tony scooted down on the couch until he could lie with his head on Gibbs’ lap, then grabbed his phone and started playing a game quietly. After a moment, Gibbs’ fingers started stroking through Tony’s hair and he sighed in contentment.

After an hour or two spent that way, Gibbs closed his book and set it aside, together with his glasses. Tony was still playing his game and Gibbs just watched him for a few minutes, still running his fingers through the other man’s hair. Tony was almost purring with the feeling and Gibbs smiled, noticing the distinct bulge in Tony’s sweats. He had always known that Tony loved having his hair played with, and Gibbs loved playing with it. He admitted to himself it was one of the reasons for the many head slaps he had delivered to the younger man over the years, and if his hand had sometimes lingered after a slap, well, Tony hadn’t seemed to mind. Seeing now the clear evidence of how much Tony actually liked it, Gibbs allowed himself another smile and moved his other hand to Tony’s bare chest to stroke it.

When Gibbs’ other hand started stroking his chest and ghosting softly over his abs, Tony closed his eyes for a moment with the sensation. He could barely concentrate on his game with the hand stroking through his hair and had felt himself get hard almost immediately, but now that the other hand had come into play, it was impossible to focus on anything else but these feelings. He blindly shut his phone off and put it aside. For a few moments, he continued savoring the sensations Gibbs’ actions caused, then opened his eyes and looked up at the other man.

Gibbs saw Tony’s eyes open, dark with lust and pupils fully blown. Impossible to resist. Shifting a bit, Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony’s lips, softly at first, but growing in passion explosively. As Gibbs straightened up after a while, Tony pushed himself up to follow the lips that were setting him on fire. In a quick move, he turned and settled himself on Gibbs’ lap, straddling him with a leg on either side of Gibbs. Reaching for the man, he put his hands on the sides of his face and continued the kiss with passion, turning it almost aggressive with teeth and tongue. Gibbs hands roamed the expanse of smooth skin on Tony’s back and sides so freely available to him, before moving them to Tony’s front and stroking his chest and abs. As his fingers brushed over a nipple, he felt a shudder go through the younger man’s body and heard a hitch of breath. Repeating the action got the same result and Gibbs smiled into the kiss.

Tony ran his hands down Gibbs’ torso and slid them under the t-shirt, desperate to feel the other man’s skin. Growing frustrated quickly at being inhibited by the shirt, he grabbed the hem and tugged it up, Gibbs complying by reaching up his arms so the shirt could be tugged off. Bare chests now against each other, the stroking and kneading of the skin and muscles underneath turned more frantic. When Gibbs ran his hands down over Tony’s back and slipped them into the sweats to grasp the firm globes beneath and pull the younger man more firmly against him, a moan was wrenched from each of them. As Gibbs’ fingers slipped between the globes in his hands and started playing with the hole they found there, Tony could not stop sounds of pleasure escaping from his lips. Gibbs swallowed them all in the continuing kiss.

After long moments, their erections pressing against each other, breathless from kissing and their nerves on edge from the overload of sensations they caused in each other, Tony pulled back to look Gibbs in the eyes. Gibbs recognized what he saw in the green orbs, knowing it was reflected in his own blue ones. The desperate need to get even closer than they already were. Nudging Tony’s knees to signal his intent, Tony got up and reached his hand out to drag Gibbs up off the couch. Continuing to hold hands, not wanting to lose contact, they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Reaching into the side table drawer, Gibbs quickly found the tube of lube and threw it on the bed. Kissing again, they stripped each other’s sweats off and Gibbs pushed Tony down onto the covers. Covering the younger man’s body with his, Gibbs explored him thoroughly before spreading Tony’s legs and resuming his ministrations to the ring of puckered muscle between them, causing shudders of pleasure to run through the body beneath him.

Tony felt like he was on fire everywhere Gibbs touched him, nearly going out of his mind with pleasure when the fingers returned to rub his entrance. Gibbs quickly found the lube and when one slick finger entered him, Tony could not contain the moan escaping him, pushing back against the finger wanting more. Gibbs would have none of that and held him down while he slowly prepared him, one finger eventually becoming two and finally three. Already on the verge of despair for a while, Tony nearly broke when the fingers rubbed against his sweet spot and tore his mouth away from Gibbs’ lips to beg, but nothing came out but mewls and keening moans. Gibbs seemed to know exactly what he meant though, and finally acceded. He quickly lubed himself up and guided himself to where he wanted to be, spreading Tony’s legs a little further with his hips and settling between them before slowly pushing himself in. Tony was panting and groaning at the feel of the hard, thick flesh entering him. When Gibbs bottomed out, Tony was ready to explode.

Giving his lover a few moments to adjust to the feel of him, Gibbs held his hips still and reveled in the feeling of the tight heat of the younger man surrounding him. Only when Tony started moving his hips up against him, did Gibbs start to move. He set a slow, torturous pace that had Tony mewling for more. Only after minutes of tormenting his lover did Gibbs change the angle of his strokes and knew immediately when he hit his lover’s sweet spot. Tony’s head fell back, eyes closed, and he thrashed around under the older man. Speeding up, Gibbs deliberately drove him insane. Already on the brink ever since the older man had entered him, it only took a few strokes of Gibbs’ hand on his cock to make Tony explode in ecstasy. The contractions of the muscles surrounding him quickly took Gibbs over the edge as well and he flooded his lover with his seed, collapsing on top of him in a boneless heap afterwards.

A few minutes of panting later, their breathing normalized and they slowly returned to consciousness. Rolling himself to the side in order to stop crushing Tony, Gibbs tugged the younger man close and breathed in his scent before placing soft kisses all over his face and neck. Finally opening their eyes, they gazed at each other before chuckling quietly. Another few minutes later saw them getting up and moving to the bathroom for a joint shower.

Stepping under the warm spray, they gently soaped each other up and rinsed off, their ministrations loving and gentle instead of lust fuelled. Kisses were exchanged, but they were kisses of reassurance and bonding, not of passion. Clean and relaxed, they exited the shower and dried each other off, then moved to the bedroom to get dressed in their sweats again. Having gone downstairs, Tony grabbed some beers from the fridge while Gibbs lit another fire. Taking the beer, Gibbs settled on the couch and Tony scooted down again resting his head on Gibbs’ lap, resuming their previous positions. As Gibbs returned to his book and the gentle stroking of Tony’s now damp hair, Tony settled his laptop which he had grabbed from his go bag while Gibbs was busy lighting the fire on his stomach. Putting in his earplugs, he fired up the laptop and selected a movie to watch.

When the movie was over, Gibbs having periodically gotten up to put more wood on the fire, Tony’s stomach started rumbling again. Chuckling, Gibbs pushed him to sit up and went to the kitchen, when he returned he held up several take out menus. Tony took them and selected one from a Chinese place, holding it up and raising a questioning eyebrow. When Gibbs nodded, Tony turned to his laptop and placed their order online. Gibbs smiled when he saw Tony ordered exactly what Gibbs was in the mood for without having to ask him what he wanted. Another movie was started up and Gibbs returned to his book while they waited for the food to arrive. When it did, Gibbs paid and Tony grabbed some plates and cutlery from the kitchen. As they ate, Gibbs found another game on the television and they watched it for a while before taking the remains of their dinner to the kitchen and clearing up. In the same ritual as the night before, they turned off the television and lights, banked the fire in the fireplace and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

This time, they did not fall asleep immediately. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, but every bit as passionate as their earlier round had been. Completely sated, they curled up together and drifted off into slumber.

Tony woke the next morning to gentle kisses being placed on his face and neck and quickly the fire rose in him. He stroked his lover everywhere he could reach and returned the kisses with fervor, turning them passionate and more heated. Gibbs matched him with equal passion and soon settled himself between the younger man’s thighs. Taking care to prepare him thoroughly despite their earlier rounds of lovemaking, Gibbs finally entered Tony and made love to him, kissing and caressing him and in these actions showing clearly his feelings for the other man. Tony returned the touches and kisses and feelings, showing the older man his heart.

Afterwards, snuggled together under the warm comforter and gazing into each other’s eyes, a single word was spoken by both men at the same time: “Finally.”

So when they finally got together, no special circumstances had lead up to it. No words had needed to be spoken. They both knew they had been headed for this for years, and it was perfect.


End file.
